It is known to dehydrogenate substituted cyclohexanes to produce the corresponding aromatic compounds using a platinum catalyst, usually a platinum-on-carbon catalyst. An example of such a dehydrogenation is the dehydrogenation of a 2-alkoxycyclohexanol to produce an orthoalkoxyphenol.